


All's Fair

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dokugakuji learns the hard way that the prince plays to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetina_wonka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetina_wonka).



Kougaiji was cursing, loudly, and in a long, steady stream. Dokugakuji was pretty sure that he had never heard the prince curse before, at least not so colourfully; in fact, he wasn’t sure anyone had ever uttered _dick sucking, mother fucking, sister slagging, brother shagging bastard_ all in the same breath before. It was funny as hell, actually, but Dokugakuji was trying really damn hard not to laugh, because he was sure that if he did, Kougaiji would make him regret it.

However, he was beginning to think that it might be worth it anyway...because Kougaiji, almost hip-deep in snow, stomping and snarling and cursing like a sailor, with glittering white flakes caught up in his hair, was pretty much priceless. He wished he had a camera, actually.

“Are you doing okay up there Kou?”

The prince halted, sinking a little further into the snow as soon as he lost momentum, and turned back to fix Dokugakuji with the most vicious look he had ever seen; it was dark enough to make him fall back a step defensively.

“I. Hate. This.” The prince snarled out through clenched teeth. He was hunched right over, chin buried deep in the collar of his heavy coat, the hilarious knitted hat that the princess had gifted him with just before they set out – orange and purple in alternating stripes, with an impressively gaudy pompom on the top – had slid down right over his eyebrows so that he was left just barely peeking out from between the many layers of fabric like a lizard hiding under a rock. What little of his expression could be seen radiated a sort of furious misery. As if to add insult to injury, a branch on one of the fir trees lining their path chose exactly that moment to be over-weighted with snow, dumping its burden directly on top of Kougaiji’s head with a heavy _wumph_ sound.

“Oh...”Dokugakuji bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately hard not to laugh, but in the end he just couldn’t manage it. “Oh Kou...”

Kougaiji turned and resumed stamping viciously through the snow, as if actually trying to wound it beneath his boot heels. The heavy, wet snow that had fallen on him tumbled down his back and fell off his jacket in little clumps. “Never, _never_ again am I chasing Sanzo-ikkou anywhere with snow Dokugaku. I don’t care what Gyokumen Koushu threatens me with.”

“Oh, c’mon Kou.” Dokugakuji jogged to catch up with Kougaiji. The going was much easier for him, being six inches farther from the ground and actually able to see his knees. “It’s just a little snow.”

“You call _this_ -“ Kougaiji swept his arm, trying to encompass the entire mountain and its vast, unending whiteness, “A little bit of snow? Are you insane?”

“Well I guess...you don’t get much snow in the desert.”

“Actually...” Kougaiji paused, panting slightly, his breath making a bright, downy cloud, “I saw snow once. A storm came over the mountains very suddenly and everything...everything was white. Not as white as this...but my mother and I stood in the garden and...”

Naturally, nothing came after the “and”; Kougaiji just shored himself up and continued kicking and snarling his way through the snow. Dokugakuji hesitated for a moment, and then pushed after him using the path that Kougaiji had stamped down, and his longer legs to close the distance between them, quickly stooping to gather up a handful of snow, packing it tight in one hand as he cut ahead of the prince.

“You know Kou...I think you’d enjoy the snow a little more if you loosened up a bit.”

“How am I supposed to – “

The look on Kougaiji’s face when the snowball smacked the center of his chest was pretty much priceless, stuck somewhere between _I can’t believe you did that you bastard_ and _oh dear gods what the hell is that?_ Dokugakuji flashed the prince his best innocent smile and took a step behind the nearest tree, just in time to avoid the heavy clump of snow that Kougaiji fired at him in wild retaliation.

“Dokugakuji you bastard! Where do you get off doing something like that?”

Dokugakuji peered around the tree trunk and a snowball zinged past the top of his head, smacking into another tree with enough force to shake a wave of white powder from its branches. Dokugakuji didn’t even want to think what might have happened if it had actually connected with his skull. He probably would have ended up ass over teakettle, unconscious in the snow.

“I was just trying to get you to loosen up Kou! Have a little fun – it’s snow!”

“It’s frozen rain!” Kougaiji lobbed another snowball, with a little less force this time, grazing Dokugakuji’s shoulder, causing the brunet to duck out of sight to collect a frozen arsenal of his own. “How anyone could enjoy this is completely beyond me!”

Another snowball thudded against the tree trunk, the vibrations running through Dokugakuji’s spine and actually making him laugh. “Will you enjoy it more if you hit me?”

“I’ll enjoy it if you stop this foolishness so we can continue on! I’m cold.”

He sounded serious; serious enough that Dokugakuji dropped his guard and stepped out from behind the tree, only to receive a snowball straight to the face in exchange for his honest concern. Sputtering, he stumbled backwards and fell on his ass in the snow, the cottony drift swamping up around his chest as he scrubbed slush and icy water off his cheeks.

“Damn you play dirty Kou!”

“Haven’t you heard,” a gloved hand appeared in front of his face and Dokugakuji gripped it, allowing the prince to help him to his feet. “All is fair in love and snowball fights.”

Dokugakuji laughed, “I’m not sure that’s how it goes.”

“I am.” A shadow of concern danced across the prince’s fine features. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Nah – My head is solid as a rock. Shocked me pretty damn good though.” Instinctively, he reached out and adjusted the fall of the hat on the top of Kougaiji’s head. It was really too big for him. “So how cold are you really?”

“Pretty damn cold,” the prince grumbled, “next time we’re surveying snowed-in areas by dragon only.”

“Then we’d never see anything. Besides, I bet it’s colder up there than it is down here.”

“I find that _very_ hard to believe Dokugakuji.”

They picked their way back to the path they had found with almost exaggerated caution. Dokugakuji wanted to offer the prince a hand over the deepest drifts, but he knew Kougaiji would never accept it. He had a mountain of pride, but that was alright, because he had a damn big and welcoming heart to go along with it.

“Say Kou...” Dokugakuji reached out and slipped an arm around the prince’s shoulders, stealthily steering him away from what looked a little like a snow sinkhole.

“Yes?”

“You know...I think there’s an inn over this next rise.”

Kougaiji tipped his head just enough to give Dokugakuji a curious glance accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

“And I know a really good way to warm up...”

“I just bet you do.”

And Dokugakuji really wouldn’t have smiled so smugly if he had ever anticipated the handful of snow down the back of his jeans.

-End-


End file.
